powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninpu Gattai Senpuujin
: The Hurricanegers' Karakuri Giant that they use to battle the enlarged Jakanja monsters. It is formed by the command . It was destroyed in the final episode in a kamikaze attack from Boss Tau Zant, only to be rebuilt by Fourth Spear, Wendinu and First Spear, Furabiijo in the Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger special. Unfortunately, it was beaten by Bakuryuu Gattai KillerOh, separating into its three components. Senpuujin's attacks are the and the . Shinobi Machines Hurricane Hawk : HurricaneRed's personal mecha in the form of a giant robotic red hawk with ninja fire magic. When Oboro launches it from the hangar, it removes the cloak from when it is posing as a commercial jet. Its attack is the flaming divebomb attack. Forms the head of Karakuri Giant Senpuujin. Hurricane Lion : HurricaneYellow's personal mecha in the form of a giant robotic yellow lion with ninja earth magic. When Oboro launches it from the hangar, it removes the cloak from when it is posing as an amusement park attraction which includes a roller coaster and a ferris wheel. Its attack is the whirlwind-backed tackle. Forms the majority of the body of Karakuri Giant Senpuujin: the legs, torso, and left arm (the latter also forming Karakuri Giant Gourai Senpuujin's chest). Hurricane Dolphin : HurricaneBlue's personal mecha in the form of a giant robotic blue dolphin with ninja water magic. When Oboro launches it from the hangar, it removes the cloak from when it is posing as a luxury yacht liner. Its attacks are the bite attack and the attack. Forms the right arm of Karakuri Giant Senpuujin, Karakuri Giant Gourai Senpuujin's right shoulder cannon, and switchs with Karakuri Giant Tenkuujin to form Tenkuu Senpuujin. Hurricane Dolphin is the only Shinobi Machine left out of the Karakuri Giant Tenrai Senpuujin formation. Senpuujin Hurrier With the command "Senpuujin, hurry up!", Senpuujin is able to change into a slimmer and faster form called that lasts for 60 seconds before the Hurricanegers have to revert it back to avoid internal damage. While in this form, Senpuujin Hurrier has the two large as weapons. Senpuujin Hurrier's finisher attacks are the , the , and . Additional Combinations *Senpuujin can combine with Karakuri Giant Gouraijin and Karakuri Warrior Fūraimaru to become Karakuri Giant Gourai Senpuujin. It can further replace it's arms with GaoShark, GaoTiger, and GaoElephant or Karakuri Giant Tenkuujin to form Hundred Beast Gattai Karakuri Giant Gourai Senpuujin Sword and Shield or Karakuri Giant Tenkuu Gourai Senpuujin respectively. It may also ride atop Super Karakuri Beast Revolver Mammoth as Revolver Gourai Senpuujin. *Senpuujin can replace Hurricane Dolphin with Karakuri Giant Tenkuujin to become Karakuri Giant Tenkuu Senpuujin. *Senpuujin can combine with Karakuri Giant Gouraijin, Karakuri Giant Tenkuujin, and Tri-Condor to become Karakuri Giant Tenrai Senpuujin. It may also ride atop Super Karakuri Beast Revolver Mammoth as Revolver Tenrai Senpuujin. Karakuri Balls The Karakuri Balls that Senpuujin uses are: *01: Sword Slasher *02: Goat Crusher *03: Tortoise Hammer *05: Gatling Leo *06: Squid Attacker *07: FūraiHead *09: Karakuri Mantle *13: Karakuri Stamp *14: Pitatto Hitode *16: TriKanmuri The Hurricangers also used both of the Legendary Karakuri Balls on two separate occasions. The first time is where they used the Raging Arrow, where it also caused them to lose control of Senpuujin which led Sandaru to realize the importance to obtaining the Grieving Bow Medal and it also caused for Gozen to reveal herself. The second time is they are able to use them to nullify the wormhole to the Evil Force that Tau Zanto created. Gokaiger When GokaiOh and Gosei Great faced the Black Cross Colossus, the mecha of the first 33 Super Sentai, including Senpuujin which possibly manifested from a toy version like DaiDenzin and the Variblune, appeared to back them up. When the Black Cross Colossus summoned several giant villains to oppose them, Senpuujin fought alongside ShinkenOh and Muteki Shogun to destroy Buredoran of Chimatsuri. After all the giant villains were destroyed, all 35 mecha weakened Black Cross Colossus with a combined attack before GokaiOh combined with the Variblune to become Goren GokaiOh which destroyed the Black Cross Colossus with the Gokai Hurricane: Cassiopeia finisher. With the battle won, the 33 past Super Sentai mecha vanished. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Senpuujin: to be added See Also External links *Senpuujin at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Senpuujin at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Mecha (Hurricaneger) Category:Three-Piece Combination Category:Multi Gattai